Shinjite: The Lazy Day and The Runaway
by Ashurii-san
Summary: Evolution Takes An Anime Twist


Chapter One  
The Lazy Day and The Runaway  
Pietro opened his large mouth and yawned. He was sitting on the couch lazily, watching the television. Earlier Todd had fixed the antennae on the roof and it was about damn time he'd gotten it done too. It had taken him an hour and a half to get the perfect picture. Walking into the room was Lance, filming everything he could with his new camera that he'd bought from the Goodwill that week. The other boys made fun of him for it but Lance said it wasn't sissy stuff, but what it truly was, was art. With an annoyed sigh, Pietro picked up the remote and flipped the channel.  
  
"A quote from American Pie, Lance," he said, "Someone needs to sew your balls back on. Art is for 'goodie goodie' girls, or fags."  
  
Still, Lance filmed everything he saw. Pietro rolled his eyes and continued to surf the channels. "Retard," he muttered, turning the television off. Nothing was on, might as well get something to grub on. Throwing the remote onto the rusted coffee table, Pietro swung his feet off and away from it onto the floor.  
  
Instead of zipping through the house, Pietro just walked passed Lance and into the kitchen where he opened the fridge. Inside there was half a pack of beer, and empty ketchup bottle, an unopened mustard bottle, and molding bread. He snorted, slamming the door and opening the freezer door.  
  
As soon as it opened the rotting smell swarmed his face. He slammed the door and coughed a bit, stumbling back.  
  
"Good, gawd! How long has that been in there?" he asked no one in particular. Again he sighed and walked back into the living room, without even bothering to take the meat out and throwing it away. Pietro, and the other boys, were just lazy like that.  
  
Walking back into the room he plopped down on the couch, and heard a crack under him. Then a spring broke. He sweat dropped and grumbled, but then suddenly his body crashed through the couch and hit the floor.  
  
"Dammit!" he yelled, literally stuck amongst cushions and clamped in by strings. First, his father is too busy to take his call(which he spent his last fifty cents on), nothing's on T.V., then they're out of food, and he gets stuck in the couch! What a wonderful day!  
Only loose strands of her red hair came down against her cheeks, as the rest of her hair was up in a loose bun. She had her safety glasses on, a white lab coat and latex gloves. Standing there, she dripped some of the serum into the test tube and tried to gather all her thoughts together. This was the only way she could complete this experiment successfully. She had to concentrate and use her telekinetic powers to break the droplet in two and use only half of it in the mysterious substance.  
Last time, when she had placed the entire droplet into the tube was when she caused an explosion in the Medical Lab. Now where was she? Ah yes, New York. Westchester, New York. Bayville County. She was inside of Professor Charles Xavier's Institute and mansion. Within the mansion she was inside of the MedLab. Quickly she blinked, staring at the droplet floating inside of the tube. She was holding it up with her mind. A skill she'd had since she could remember. Why was she here though? Professor Xavier let her stay. Finally she could remember, but if only she could take all that concentration and use it to break this droplet.  
  
She squinted her eyes as sweat broke out on her forehead. The molecules inside of the droplet of the serum began to break up, causing the liquid to actually separate. Now that it was separate, she used her mind to only hold up one of the drops. Gravity took its toll on the other drop as it fell into the liquid substance.  
  
Her eyes followed the other droplet as it was lifted out of the tube and back into its original bottle. A heavy exhale escaped her chest as several hands began to clap around her. She smiled and looked at the people around her. Inside of the lab were Professor Xavier, Scott Summers, and Hank McCoy. When the clapping stopped Xavier wheeled himself up to her.  
  
"Well done, Jean," he complimented, "I see your telekinetic powers are truly growing. Now all we must do is work on your telepathic powers."  
  
She proudly nodded in agreement, as she placed the cork inside the tube and put it away. Walking out of the lab with the others compliments sprang from left and right. Behind them the door closed as their chatter could be heard out in the hall.  
  
It was an average Saturday at the institute. Everyone was busy either training or doing homework, except for Evan Daniels. While everyone else got up at the crack of dawn, he was still snoozing away in his bunk. It was about 10:47 and he was still asleep. He lied on his back, with his blanket wrapped around his legs and his arms sprawled out on his pillows. His mouth was open as he loudly snored the morning away.  
  
The sun crept in through his window and warmed his dark skin. Feeling this, he turned over and faced away from the window, holding his pillow over his head.  
  
"Mmm, Go away," he groaned. No later than thirty seconds later he was fast asleep with a snort.  
  
Scott was outside with Kurt Wagner scrubbing his new car. It was great having a driver's license and Kurt envied him. This sort of envy wasn't very negative because he was happier for Scott rather than jealous. Lifting up a sponge, Kurt imitated a ninety's kung fu movie as he placed it against the car.  
  
"Vax on, Vax off.." Scott laughed at him, scrubbing his side of the vehicle. Kitty phased in through the garage door and took a peek out at them with only her head and shoulders outside.  
  
"Hey, like, what's so funny out here?" She asked in her usual high pitched and squealy voice.  
  
"Augh! Attack of the valley girls!" a voice from behind them arose. Both Scott and Kurt's heads jerked in that direction, as Kitty's face lit up.  
  
"Oh, Lance! You showed up!" she said, smiling.  
"Sure did," he smirked back, holding out a bouquet of flowers that he could only afford at Kroger, and a hand in his tight jean pocket. She squealed at the sight of the flowers, and phased out into the driveway, and ran straight through the car.  
  
As soon as she reached Lance she leaped up and hugged him. He smiled, and grabbed her waist. Lifting her up he twirled her around without smashing the flowers. When he finally put her down she gave him a peck on the cheek and blushed.  
  
Kurt flatly stared, and grumbled a bit under his breath. He returned to scrubbing the car, but occasionally gave a jealous glance in Kitty and Lance's direction. Scott just shrugged and picked up a different sponge from the water bucket.  
  
"Please tell me you were joking about the valley part," said a woman who lifted up the garage door. She looked rather professional, with her dark skirt, jacket and tie. Under the buttoned jacket she had a blue dress shirt, and as she walked her heels clicked against the concrete.  
  
"Oh, hey Miss Misery," Kitty waved, being more relaxed against Lance's side. The woman looked to Lance and gave a warm smile, and nodded. In return, Lance nodded back with a surprisingly peaceful look.  
  
"I don't care where you go, but she'd better return the way she left- -and I want her back by eleven." Misery said bluntly. Her long black hair fell down her back and shimmered in the bright sunlight. At her side was a light, black suitcase. She was on her way to Bayville high to finish up some paper work and organize graded papers.  
  
Again, Lance nodded as Kitty gave out a whine.  
  
"Aww, only eleven Misery?" she asked, giving her the usual puppy eyes.  
  
"I could always cut it back to ten. Besides, it's three o'clock. You have plenty of time to do what you feel like today." Misery nagged, "And no funny business either. Remember when you stayed the night, Kitty? Mmm?"  
  
"You actually stayed the night at the Brotherhood, Kitty?" Scott perked. Kurt only gave another faint groan. Kitty blushed and fumbled a bit with her fingers. She looked down blushing, then her eyes strayed off to the side.  
  
"Nothing happened," she confessed.  
  
"And it won't, because it's not happening again."  
  
"Oh Misery, you know I didn't mean t--"  
  
"No excuses. I even have orders from the Professor saying that it mustn't happen again."  
  
"Yeesh, just cool your jets Kitty, it's not like they're saying you can't come over," Lance said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kitty nodded with a sigh. Lance shrugged put an arm around Kitty's shoulders, steering her towards the jeep. When they got into his jeep the others waved to them, and they waved back. With a smirk, Lance drove off with Kitty.  
  
"So where are we going?" Kitty asked as they pulled out onto the freeway.  
  
"Where ever you want to go. When's the last time you went to a movie?"  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" The police offer yelled as the person rode off on his motorcycle. They were right outside of Beverly's Café as the culprit took off. The officer had noticed something strange about the person who was about to enter the café. They were wearing a black, cotton sweatshirt with a hood and a black ski mask with leather pants. Next to the officer pulled up another police vehicle that jerked into a stop in front of the café. Quickly, the officer opened the door and jumped in on the seat. "Follow that boy!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he closed his lips the officer put the car in gear and pressed down on the accelerator with his foot. The sirens began to go off as the blue, red and white lights began to flash above the car. He pulled out of the lot and sped down the street after the runaway. They weren't too far behind him either. Inside the car the second officer's coffee cup trembled and bounced as they passed a yeild sign and went over a bumpy hill. Both of the officers looked rather serious and determined to bring this kid to justice and back in school. No child should be truant to school, even if they're emancipated, so these cops thought. As the car drove past a gas station the boy picked up his speed on the motorcycle. His engine roared then went back to a loud hum after a few yards.  
  
In an alley a cat knocked over a trash can and ran off to the other side in fear of being crushed. The can rattled and banged as the lid fell off and rolled away. Small rodents such as mice scattered away from the trash can. Screeching loudly the cat hid under a torn, soggy card board box. Around the box were old wooden crates filled with trash from the store behind it.  
  
After a few miles the teen hit the brakes and made a left turn in a red light. Behind him a van squealed to a stop and a car behind it crashed into the back, knocking the van forward through the intersection. They saw this in their car and drove around it because they needed to catch that kid. He was a menace to society! The original officer picked up the radio and called an ambulance and requested back up. It wouldn't be too hard to get back up because in the direction the kid was heading they would run right into the police station. Did he not know where he was going? Any fool would've known not to go in that direction if they had commited a crime. The police station was right there! "Kid's either stupid or not from around here," the first officer said. "You got that right," the other responded, slowing down the car and turning into a parking lot. "What're you doing?" his comrade asked, "We're gonna lose him!" "I got a plan." He said, "See that alley over there behind the store?"  
  
The cat hissed, seeing a stray dog limp about with its broken leg. A few boys ran through the alley just to kick cans around and have fun. Not even a moment later a person working out in the alley with the trash shooed them off and went back inside.  
  
"Yeah? What about it?" "What person wouldn't turn into there to hide if they're being chased by the police?" "Well I'll be damned," his friend blinked, "you got a point there. Then let's wait it out, and we'll catch him in there when he least expects it."  
  
And sure as hell, that kid sped down the street and turned into the alley. His leg hung out and his shoe scraped against the concrete as he made his turn. Lifting it back into it, he increased his speed again and rode in behind the store. Skidding to a stop he turned the bike around and turned it off. He sat on it for a moment, and looked around, seeing if the cops were gone or not. As he smirked he saw a cop car fly by the alley and relaxed. They weren't coming after him for a while now. Hopping off the bike, he walked it behind the dumpster and lied it between it and the wall. Walking down the alley towards the street everything became quiet. It was weird. He couldn't hear the mice walking around, or the alley cats hissing or meowing at all. It was as if everything became dead. This was starting to freak him out now. He wasn't going to let a little silence bother him. Keeping this in mind, his boot stepped forward as the other followed behind slowly.  
  
"Freeze!" a voice hollared from behind. The boy jerked around quickly, surprised by the police's stealthy arrival. Seeing him, he turned back around and started running in the other direction. Naturally, the police officer ran after him. As the kid was almost to the street, the alley was blocked off by the other cop's vehicle.  
  
Under the ski mask the boy's eyes widened. Just as the police officer got out of his car and held his gun out to the boy, he had leapt ontop of the car and down into the street. When his boot slammed against the ground, he started running again. "Halt!" The gun swung around with the man's body as he fired.  
  
Bam!  
  
As quickly as he tried to run, it seemed forever for the other leg to reach the ground. Almost as if everything had been going in slow motion. Suddenly he jerked his neck back when he felt a sting in the back of his shin. This stopped him in his steps completely. As he began falling forward the loose ski mask began to roll up on his face. His chin was very soft, as was his skin. Almost pale, and too smooth for a boy's.  
The force of going down was too strong for the mask to stay on, so it flung off as long, golden brown hair filed out behind him, shimmering in the air. His--no, her face looked pained as she fell. Her knees took a pound into the concrete as she just toppled over. Both officers hesitated before they ran over to the injured girl. One kneeled down, as the other just stood there in utter shock, still aiming the gun at her.  
  
"I could've sworn it was a guy." His voice shook.  
"Me too." The other nodded, "I'll stay here with the girl while you go and call for help."  
"Right," his comrade nodded.  
  
A.N.: Okay the cops seemed a little gay, but I had to think of SOMETHING for her opening scene, now didn't I? I'll be done with the second chapter soon--Love ya! --Selphie Branford-- 


End file.
